Change The Fates Design
by redvampires19
Summary: who was Mother Gothel before she found Rapunzel? this is her story and how she came to know of the magic flower and her journey to find it.
1. Chapter 1

They all thought I was crazy. A magic flower that could transform the old to young - the injured to healed? Impossible for their ignorant minds. But I knew it was out there- waiting for someone to sing the words that would coax the magic out of the beautiful plant. I'm running out of time though, I think to myself. I look down with displeasure at my cold veiny hands. You can easily trace the veins up my arms, gnarled like the limbs of an ancient oak tree. In my frail old body I have to rest often. My legs that once were graceful and walked with purpose, can barely walk 2 miles with out shaking or giving out. I knew the rest off my body looked similar. No longer did I have a youthful curves, natural elegance, or smooth baby soft skin. It sagged in all the wrong places, every wrinkle, every line told a story of my age, my past, present, and showed that soon I wouldn't have much of a future. Hair that once curled and bounced and floated around my head like a dark halo was aged to a dust ball grey. As I stopped to rest it fell and hung in front of my face, taunting me, as if saying "embrace the old for you will never be filled with youth again..." I pushed it away in disgust. I have heard all of that criticism before from Jonas. He doesn't understand that I can help preserve our love in this world, this flower can keep us here forever on this earth. But Jonas is to stubborn for his own good, when I find my flower I will bring it back for him so he may harvest the energy and then we will be together forever.

I lay down in the grass and gaze up at the stars. No I'm not ready to give up, I won't give up finding the rapunzel. I let out a slow yawn and thought of how far I had come in my many years. I dream of these thoughts as I drift off into a well deserved sleep. Visions of the past come onto my head as I dream of my hometown village, Bader. It was a beautiful place, my village was small but the hills surrounding it created such beauty in the land. During the summer, bright and colorful flowers filled the hills and the sun would always shine, casting the land in bright light. The forests were mysterious and hauntingly mystical, it quickly became my favorite place to play. I would hid in the misty trees and scare the other prissy girls with their long wavy golden hair. My own hair was raven black with tight curls, corkscrewing all around my head making me stand out along all the other light haired girls. My eyes were not the normal sapphire blue, but a smokey grey. I lived in Bader for quite some time with my mother, father, and younger sister, Klara. My parents were kind but at times were harsh and cruel. When my mother was upset she would lash out at us, especially me. It was as if everything I had ever done wrong was shoved into my face all at once, like a dam storing up all that water then breaking and drowning everything in its path. Klara and I had a large age difference, almost as if she was the do over child. My father worshiped her and at points was very unfair towards me. I loved Klara but would never forgive my parents for the way they would neglect and ignore me. A disease hit my village, causing my mother and I to lose my father and 8 year old sister. Naturally my mother turned on me making my home life a living hell, constant yelling and criticizing. I eventually ran away and left my village. I moved on to a different land and met Jonas. He was older and dangerous, which i liked. Our friendship grew to love, love that would last forever. I revealed my troubled past to him and he offered me support i never had before. Jonas was the anchor that kept me from growing to cold and distant and driven by the hate I felt towards my mother. Jonas and i eventually grew out of his hometown and moved on to find the different adventures waiting for us. We came to the land of Corona and built a huge tower in the deepest part of the forest. Jonas would say it would help us fully appreciate the beauty of the world. On the interior there was a winding staircase that led up to the top of the tower, where we established our home. That part of my life was a blur of happiness. Jonas taught me to let go of the anger and frustration towards my past and embrace the life I was given.

We grew old, very old and I began to feel the anger burning inside me again. All those years of my youth wasted! Why do I grow old now when I'm finally enjoying my life? Jonas would always tell me to let it happen. We played our part on earth, we helped clear a path for the next generation. I slowly let these thought blow out the flame inside, until I heard of the flower.

"Jonas! Do you know what this flower means? We can be young again- and stay young! Think of the possibilities..." I began to ramble about how many lives we could have, how we can be anyone or go anywhere! But Jonas immediately brought me down from the cloud of hope I was floating on.  
" Gothel, there is no point in wasting our last years together obsessing over some flower. We don't even know if it is real or not"  
"But-"  
"No darling. It isn't worth it. If what you say about this flower Is true, that it heals the hurt and helps the sick then let its power be used for that instead of your own greed."

We argued for days about me leaveing to find the flower. One night as we fought Jonas started to cough. His coughing went on for a while and didnt seem like it would ever stop. I brought him water and rubbed his back, what was only two minutes felt more like 2 hours. Thats when I decided I had to go, not just for me anymore but to help Jonas. I walk through the dark, away from the only place I felt was home, away from the only person I love. I will find this flower, this flower they call rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for reading my story! Im sorry it took so long to update but I havent found a good time to write. Hope you like this chapter, ill be updating soon. Also forgive any spelling errors or grammer mistakes, im kinda in a hurry to get this posted. MERRY CHRISTMAS **

I hobbled as fast as I could to the glowing orb shining through the cracks in the trees. My back was aching, as well as my feet but I kept walking. The harsh green light of my lantern guided the way to the edge of the forest. 'This has to be the flower...' I think to myself as I started to limp. I don't even try to stop the hope spreading through my body like fire, ignoring the small voice in the back of my head...'it's just someone's camp fire, nothing special about it'. With the last bit of energy I had, I pushed through the last of the foliage to find myself staring at the drop off of a cliff, and a never ending stretch of water. Extremely out of breathe, I stopped and stared out at the water.

"Jonas would love this..." I say aloud, my voice croaking.

Momentarily forgetting why I was there, I was brought back to reality by the dancing light in the corner of my vision. I scrambled over to the flower, a quiet moan escaping my lips. Everything is going to change when I start to sing, immortality, eternal lover, staying young and beautiful forever... The possibilities flash across my mind as I bring my fingers up to touch the soft golden aura of the flower. I separate my chapped lips and cringe when I hear the croak of my voice beginning to sing the enchantment of the sun flower.  
"Flower, gleam and glow,"  
Slowly soft twirls of light dance away from the flower, hovering into the night sky or wrapping around my frizzy hair.  
"Let your power shine,"  
I notice my hands beginning to loose the gnarled features to slowly be aged back 50 years.  
"Make the clock reverse,"  
My heart is racing as I feel the constant ache in my back subside, the stinging pain in my joints vanish.  
"Bring back what once was mine, what once...was mine"  
As the last note escapes my lips I flick my hands up to get the all the magic of the flower. A shudder rakes through my body as I am finally restored to my physical appearance 50 years ago. I reach to touch my hair and notice how the the black nearly blends in to the night sky. I can stand without groaning in effort or my muscles complaining. It was the most amazing feeling in the world...I began to laugh and I can't stop laughing. I can't believe that worked! I must admit now that over the past weeks, some of Jonas's doubt did begin to effect me.

"JONAS!" I shout it out, oh god my voice! It sounds so beautiful, was it always like this? I never want to stop talking, god it's so fluent and loud. I can hear better too, everything is sharper and better. I twirl in a circle, still laughing like a maniac.

"Calm down Gothel..." I chide myself "People will think your crazy or something..."

Still giggling slightly I turn my attention back to the flower. It still had a soft light radiating off it, not noticeable unless you passed very close to the edge of the cliff. Still drunk off my new found youth, the possibility of someone else finding the flower seemed highly unlikely. As I began to skip back into the forest a immediately trip over something. A hit the ground with a thud and whip around to see what I tripped over. Another giggle erupts from my lips as I bend to pick up my forgotten cloak and lantern. I gasped quietly, scolding myself for forgetting the most important reasons as to why I searched for the flower. Quickly leaning down, my fingers searched for the cool glass of the bottle, hoping that it didn't break.

"Yes..." I Exclaim as I pull the vial from the clock. I gallop over to the flower and murmur a few notes of the song, only needing a small amount of magic from the flower. I would take more but I only need enough for Jonas to be able to make the journey from home to the cliff. As I place the cork on the bottle, I slip it back into my pocket. With a skip in my step, I turn and plunge back into the woods.

I continue stumbling through the woods, never stopping to rest but drinking water from any stream that passes by. Now that I'm not burdened with my old age, I travel a lot quicker. I never realized how close the suns gift was from the tower. It had taken me at least 4 nights to reach the flower on the first trip but by half that time I'm only a few miles from home. I sing quietly to myself as I make my way towards my home but abruptly stop at the excitement of what will soon happen next.

"I can't wait to see Jonas's reaction to my transformation, he never said anything about it, but I know he missed the way I used to look. I'm sure it's gonna be a little awkward at first, you know, cause he's gonna be all old while I look BEAUTIFUL!"

Yup, I was acting really weird but I'm happy! I haven't felt this way in a long time. As I near the entrance to our clearing I begin to sing loudly so that Jonas knows I'm home. He loves it when I sing, even when I was old and gross. I begin to run a little, still singing, not even caring if I hit the right notes. As I neared the base of the tower I practically scream his name,

"JONASSSSS! GUESS WHAT I FOUND?"

I'm grinning like a doofus but I don't care, I just can't wait until I can see him again. His soft black hair always smelled like peaches, his hazel eyes always twinkled each morning as he dragged me up to watch the sunrise. I didn't realize until now how much I missed him. Getting a little impatient I sprinted around to the entrance of the tower, taking the stairs two at a time.

"You know, I understand your old and everything, going deaf and all but most would consider it rude to ignore..."

I trail off as I open the door and am greeted by complete silence. I guess it's early so maybe he's upstairs. I bound up the stairs, still filled with excitement, and catapulted myself onto our bed. I giggle and turn around in bed, only to find a cold empty space. My fingers feel across the soft, unusually cold surface. It's almost like no one has slept there for a while. A little frantic, I hustle quickly down the stairs and examine the rest of the room. It all felt cold, even though it was always warm in Corona. Everything was still, the only movement coming from me, turning in small circles, my gaze looking for any sign that Jonas has been... I don't finish the thought as I slowly inch my way towards the kitchen.  
I wish I had never gone in there.  
I felt as if everything became ice, that my heart would completely freeze over as the coldness engulfed my blood, killing any warmth left in me. Warmth for Jonas. He lay on the ground with only half his body showing, the other half covered in broken plates, books, and splintered wood.

"no...no, no, NO!"

I stumble out of the room, crashing into whatever objects are in my way.

"I cant, I cant, NO! No, no, Jonas, NO!"

I began to chant this over and over again, cant stop thinking about his dead mangeled body, how if I had been there, he most likely wouldnt have died, how I traveled to get the stupid flower...the flower! My hands were shaking as I pulled the vile from my abadoned cloak. Crawling over to Jonas, I opened the vile and began to sing, tears streaming down my face.

"f-flower, gleam, and g-glow,

let your power shine,

m-make the clock reverse-"

Nothing happened, the magic dust vansihed in the air, not even lifting the room of its coldness. My vision became clouded as the sobs ripped through my body. I kept whispering his name as I stroked his hair. My sobs became screams as I began to rip out my hair, scratching my skin, and retreat into the main room. As I scream his name one last time, I fall to the floor, tears silently streaming down my face. Fatigue overcomes my body, and I gratefully fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
